Me gustas
by MiloLM
Summary: A Uraraka le gusta Bakugō. No es correspondida... o al menos, no de la forma que pensaría. [Ligero Kacchako].


**Título:** Me gustas.

 **Personajes:** Ochaco Uraraka y Katsuki Bakugō.

 **Pairing:** Kacchako.

 **Partes:** 1/1

 **Línea de tiempo:** No-AU. Semi-canon.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer Boku no Hero Academia; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Kōhei Horikoshi. Posible y mucho OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Situaciones dramáticas, ridículas y nada románticas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Puntos a tener en cuenta:** Narración. —Diálogo. _«Pensamientos»._

 **Clasificación:** T

 **Categoría:** Drama, Comedia.

 **Total de palabras:** 1155.

 **Notas:** ¡Hola!

Esta es la primera vez que escribo un _Kacchako_ real, la verdad (•ω•') así que espero no me salga tan OoC (=ω=;)

¡Que disfruten de la lectura! o(〃＾▽＾〃)o

* * *

 **Summary:** A Uraraka le gusta Bakugō. /No es correspondida... o al menos, no de la forma que pensaría.

* * *

 _ **Me gustas**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—Me gustas.

La sorpresa parece notarse en el rostro de Bakugō, pero sólo por unos micro segundos, para volver entonces con su típico ceño fruncido y su mueca de enojo infinito. Uraraka tiembla un poquito, pero se mantiene firme, decidida y sin demostrar el terror que corre por sus venas —ése que tiene que ver con unas palabras frías (de parte de él) de contundente rechazo.

Empero solo hay silencio en el desolado pasillo. Katsuki parece procesarlo todavía, y buscar unas palabras que no suenen tan asquerosas o crueles — _y sí_ , seguramente está haciendo algo que no tiene que ver mucho con su personalidad ni forma exacta de ser, pero al menos tiene corazón, uno pequeño, y bastante escondido, bajo miles de capaz de enojo, orgullo y posiblemente algo de miedo.

 _Y entonces ya—_

—Tú no me gustas.

 _ya no importa._

( _Quizá la ha cagado, pero ya qué._ )

Ella se tensa un poco y tiembla un poquito más, pero trata de soportar ese nudo en su garganta y las lágrimas quemar sus ojos. Ya sabía que terminaría de esa manera y aun así se arriesgó a probar, y seguramente debió prepararse más para ese rechazo contundente.

Sus ojos de chocolate dejan de observar la figura masculina y se posan en un punto inexistente de la pared a su lado izquierdo. Y su único pensamiento es el querer desaparecer, desear que la tierra se abra y la trague a ella y toda su idiotez y cobardía. Cobardía porque se siente incapaz de verlo a los ojos en ese momento.

Traga saliva e intenta recobrar algo de la valentía que la llevó a esa situación, y no halla más que unos simples retazos.

—Ya-

—Al menos no de esa forma —aclara interrumpiéndola, y eso la deja paralizada y vuelve su vista a él. Katsuki es entonces quien aparta la mirada de rubí y chasquea la lengua con fastidio—. A mí me... gustas también.

Y entonces—

( _boom-boom._

 _Es como si él hubiera utilizado su Particularidad._ )

ahí es cuando el corazón de la muchachita de manos anti-gravitatorias da un brinco fuerte de alegría golpeando sus costillas con una rudeza impropia. Y sus ojos retoman ese brillo de dulzura y ánimo al verlo a la cara otra vez.

—Pero no lo malinterpretes, carajo —aclara el rubio rápidamente volviendo a su habitual humor, y con ojos chispeantes en furia la observa de frente—. No me gustas de la manera cursi y mierda como tú y tu cerebro idiota debe de pensar. Es más como que... me gusta tu espíritu y tus ganas de luchar y toda esa mierda tuya —sincera con ácido, y luego no puede evitar volver a mirar hacia otro lado al sentir los ojos curiosos de la fémina encima—. Y quizá... quizá también me gusta tu Particularidad, no es tan inútil. ¡Pero no te creas la gran cosa! Sigues siendo una tonta e inservible cara de ángel que no logró vencerme en el festival.

Ochaco ríe un poco, con suavidad. Bakugō la mira feo.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso, perra?

—Nada, Bakugō-kun —clarifica parando sus risas para volver a mirarlo con dulzura (una que, sinceramente, le empalaga y empieza a darle asco a Katsuki)—. Es sólo que, al final de todo, no soy correspondida.

—¿Ah?

—Gracias, Bakugō-kun —afirma dando una ligera reverencia mientras se traga el dolor de garganta para que su voz no salga quebrada—. Gracias por no haberme gritado que desaparezca luego de confesarme.

El chico frunce más las cejas como si eso fuese posible y se acerca a agarrarla de los hombros y mirarla fijamente a los ojos. Uraraka queda estática y roja, sin poder soltar palabras o siquiera moverse, y sus piernas cada vez más quieren abandonar su firmeza y comenzar a temblar para tirarla al suelo.

—Estúpida, no te rechacé —declara tosco y molesto, logrando que la chica haga una expresión en blanco—. ¡Agh, carajo, eres una idiota! Ok, acepto, imbécil. Puedes ser mi maldita novia o lo que sea que quieras, coño.

Ochaco parpadea una, dos, tres veces, procesando la información dada, y una vez al hacerlo se vuelve un tomate que suelta humo por las orejas. Por otro lado Bakugō chasquea la lengua otra vez y la suelta con algo de brusquedad para darse vuelta y comenzar a alejarse en silencio.

Uraraka despierta al notar que se ha alejado, y tomando el valor suficiente va corriendo detrás de él.

—¡Espera, Bakugō-kun! —Pide y el chico se detiene y se gira, dedicándole de esas miradas asesinas tan suyas—. Yo... em...

Y ya no tiene palabras claras, su cabeza es un lío total y eso solamente saca de quicio al joven.

—Si vas a hacer otra estupidez como agradecer, te puedes ir a la mierda —interrumpe hosco y ella le mira en silencio—. Sólo acepté porque te considero alguien mínimamente interesante y no un extra como los idiotas, así que no te hagas ideas estúpidas de que-

—Ya lo sé —afirma con calma y le sonríe. Katsuki quiere explotar esa sonrisa porque de alguna forma le calma la tormenta en su interior—. Pero no me voy a rendir. Desde ahora haré que me reconozcas más de lo que ya lo haces. —Exclama decidida y con una gran sonrisa llena de ánimo y seguridad.

Bakugō sonríe con orgullo disfrazado de maldad y altanería al ver esos ojos de chocolate tan decididos como en su primer enfrentamiento dentro de la academia.

 _«Claro que sí, tonta cara de ángel»_

—Entendido, idiota. Estaré esperando a patearte el trasero relleno mientras tanto.

La muchachita entonces enrojece y le exclama un par de reproches sobre que no tiene por qué hablar de su peso y el chico termina gritándole que necesita hacer más ejercicio para bajar los kilos de sus mejillas de ardilla. Y ambos se dirigen entre insultos caminando de vuelta hacia los dormitorios, olvidando por completo la declaración frustrada de ella, y el semi rechazo de él.

* * *

 **¿Fin?**


End file.
